U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,201 entitled: “Autonomous floor-cleaning robot” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,844 entitled: “Coverage robot mobility” disclose two types of autonomous moving floor cleaning apparatus such as floor sweeping machines, vacuum cleaners or floor moping apparatus. They have a plurality of sensors located at the lower side, front side or periphery to prevent strong impact when encounter obstacles, or falling to a descending staircase and resulting in damage occurred to the floor sweeping machines, vacuum cleaners or floor moping apparatus. To avoid those apparatus from impact or falling down they have to rely on the sensors to provide correct information so that they can move forwards, decelerate, move backwards or stop moving.
However, in the aforesaid conventional techniques malfunctions often occur to the floor sweeping machines, vacuum cleaners or floor moping apparatus. This mainly causes by too many types of lights presented in the external environments they are operating. Hence when the sensors receive those lights they cannot correctly judge and interpret, and result in abnormal forward, deceleration, backward or stop. This also makes their lifespan shorter. This becomes the biggest problem of the conventional products pending to be resolved.